The flames of a burning Raven
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: Suddenly a scream erupted from the building.She looked at him a moment through the dancing flames and frowned. She whispered in his ear. 'You play with fire you get burned' -One Shot


**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

Raven stood in a calm silence as she watched the building burn. Robin was frantically trying to calm the mob of people who had gathered. Cyborg was with beast boy, they were trying to drown the flames. Beast boy as an elephant and cyborg controlling a fire hydrant. Starfire was trying to help robin but she seemed entirely confused about why they were yelling, no one was inside.

Suddenly a scream erupted from the building. Raven looked up to see a window explode a few floors up. The flames were to high. They weren't being allowed in because of the fire department and even if they did get in, they wouldn't survive. She surveyed the area once more to see robin and Starfire trying to stop a fight without harming them, cyborg trying to help the firemen with their ladder, and beast boy lay on the ground entirely out of breath.

She sighed and began forward. No one noticed the woman in dark blue make her way towards the building. She was just at the door when she was seen. Beast boy had seen her and come running. 'No! Rae stop!'

She turned around to see him reach out to her but the door exploded behind and around her throwing him back a few feet. She stood there in the flames where she could see him but he could not see her. He face holding his left eye as he stood up and ran back to the flames. He couldn't get a few feet before the flames pushed him back. She looked at him a moment through the dancing flames and frowned.

She looked around herself and she was surrounded by the flames. They did not hurt, they caressed her body and licked at her face like they were welcoming her home. She stood a moment just watching her skin, nothing changed- no burning.

Her cloak danced with the unseen wind and joined the flames, also not burning. It she wore only cloth from Azarath, and she was a demon. She sighed and turned back to the building making her way over the shattered remains of the door.

The scream came from above this time and she followed it up the winding crumbling staircase. The handrail turned to ash in her hand and she paused to look at it for a moment before letting it fall from her hand. She continued upwards ignoring the flames that flowed in every direction and walked through it as to her it did not exist.

A ceiling beam fell in front of her and she stepped over it. She reached the third floor and the scream was suddenly to her direct right. She walked in that general direction avoiding debris and holes in the floor. There was a door covered completely with fallen beams. She looked at it with mild irritation and used her powers to throw them to her right. They slammed through the wall into another room and more flames trickled into the already covered room.

She stepped into the room and looked around. There was nothing really left in here, it was all burned. There in the corner sat a little bundle of a child. She was curled into herself and holding a puppy smaller than her head. She was crying and screaming for mommy and daddy. Raven made her way over to the child.

She reached for her and picked her up. The girl still so young grabbed ahold of her and held on tight. Raven held the girl to her mid section and wrapped her long cloak around her so she wouldn't get burned and walked out of the room just the way she came as girl stopped crying and held on tighter, it felt strange to ravens unnaturally colder skin but she didn't put much thought into it.

She crossed the area as she had before that was now in shambles and carefully levitated down the now empty stairwell. In the main entrance the girl poked her head up beside ravens shoulder and snuggled into her feeling safe against her chilly skin and away from the heat of the fire. This startled raven a bit and she paused to look down at the girl. She seemed to have forgotten that they were in a burning building and was smiling as she snuggled herself and the little puppy into raven herself.

Raven shook her head and made her way to the front door. She walked straight through without trouble and came face to face with a frantic beast boy. The moment she walked out he ran to her and began telling her that she could have gotten herself killed. She ignored him and walked over to the gawking fire department and cyborg. She unfolded her cloak and sat the little girl down on the truck. The little girl smiled at her.

'Thank you pretty angel'

Raven recoiled at the nick name. She watched as the firemen found her parents and she told them what had happened. They turned to her and smiled, she nodded and they disappeared into the crowd. She turned to see beast boy standing directly behind her. He was gawking at her now too.

She crossed her arms.'What? Was that not the right thing to do?'

He shook his head and blinked before answering. 'Rae how come you aren't burnt?'

She gave him an irritated and partly amused glare. 'Im a demon what do you expect'

He scowled and she noticed the festering red that surrounded his eye. 'Rae your not a-'

She interrupted him by putting a hand in front of his eye. It glowed blue and he was healed.

She smirked at his baffled face and leaned up to give his cheek a lingering kiss as she whispered in his ear.

'I am in fact a demon, and you should never try to follow a demon into her element. You play with fire you get burned.'

And with that she brushed past him and continued on her way as he stood there with a smile threatening to overtake his beat red face.

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


End file.
